didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol
: "This is going to be fun! I can work without having to watch my back... and you can get on with your kidnapping- and tying- and gagging... hehe..." : ―Carol Carol is Suki's first companion. She is a wandering thief who joins Suki after a chance encounter in Velis Manor. Story Velis Manor Suki meets Carol by chance shortly after arriving at Velis Manor. Each initially mistakes the other for a guard, but they quickly realize neither of them is there on "official" business. Suki reveals that she is working as a kidnapper, which piques Carol's interest, and she suggests that they team up, to which Suki accepts, though shenotices that Carol seems "a little too interested" in some of the finer points of her kidnapping technique. The two proceed through the manor, kidnapping the noblewomen requested by the Guild. While kidnapping the last noblewoman, the two split up, with Carol remaining in the antechamber to search for valuables. Unfortunately, Nataleigh, the housekeeper, enters the antechamber with a guard while Carol is alone. Carol surrenders and is escorted away. Suki defeats the guard, who remained behind to search the main bedroom, and sneaks into Nataleigh's chambers, finding both Nataleigh and a bound Carol. She rescues Carol, and a battle ensues; Carol and Suki are victorious, and they take Nataleigh back with them to Leroy, who is less than approving of the idea of Suki bringing Carol back as a partner, but eventually relents. Aurealis Academy Carol is recruited into the Guild on probation, and accompanies Suki to Aurealis Academy. She mostly serves as a combatant here, but during mission dialogue it is made even more clear that she is knowledgeable about and enjoys bondage, and she prefers women. Suki begins to realize this, with her fearing that Carol will deliberately allow herself to be captured by the Seeker Vines in the second-year garden. Haab Desert Suki has the option of taking Carol to the next two missions she is assigned by the Guild. If Carol accompanies Suki to Madinah Town, she will remark negatively on the Sandstorm Guild operative, Gheb, at the beginning of the mission. Upon finding their contact absent from her home, and learning that she has been arrested, Carol accompanies Suki into the secret passage to the prison. Upon entering, Carol will inform Suki that Madinah is her hometown and she knows the prison well, suggesting that she go on alone to free Kirya. Once this is done, and Kirya returns to her home, Carol waits behind as Suki is sent out to capture the last archeologist sought by the Sandstorm Guild. When the guild coerces the information they seek out of the archeologist, Suki and Carol are tasked with capturing the remaining three archeologists at the treasure site. With this accomplished, the Sandstorm Guild are free to seek out the treasure, though they are ultimately disappointed. Ghiaccio Village If taken to Ghiaccio, Carol will criticize the coach driver's cowardice at the beginning of the mission. After the three female guards blocking the way are subdued, Carol will comment that she forgot her lock picks, re-entering the outpost and leaving Suki alone. If Suki submits to the mercenary that appears and is chloroformed, Carol will be present at Claude's when she wakes up, and Claude will comment that Suki is fortunate to have Carol looking out for her. Carol waits outside when Suki enters the manor to pose as a maid, though she requests that Suki bring the outfit back. They meet up again at Claude's once Athena has been rescued. Carol lampshades her optional status in this mission after the garrison has been overthrown, as Claude credits both Suki and Athena (but not her). Florian As Suki has to go to Port Ismel alone, Carol remains behind in the lair. She rejoins for the trip to Florian, though in both Jormunga Jungle and Florian itself, she mostly serves as an additional combatant and comic relief. During these two missions, Carol accompanies Suki constantly. She is demonstrated here to be politically unaware, as she fails to realize that Suki's revelation of her true name indicates that she was the heir to the throne. Belbasa Harbour Carol receives more spotlight time in this mission, serving as the overworld character for most of it. During their stay overnight in Belbasa Harbour on the way to the Dark Hills, Suki and Evelyn are kidnapped, and Carol is woken by a magical pulse. She wakes Athena and the two proceed out into the harbor to discover that a mind-controlling effect has been placed on all of the villagers. They follow the villagers to the source of the effect, encountering an unsuspecting Alyssa, who assists them, not knowing that they are associated with Suki. Reaching the source, they see the instigator, Elda, whom Alyssa confronts; though Alyssa is quickly defeated, Suki and Evelyn are freed and the four of them defeat Elda. The Dark Hills Carol joins Suki and the other party members in their infiltration of the Kingdom fortress in the Dark Hills. Her loud mouth in the tavern where the party is discussing strategy threatens to rumble the attempt, but the eavesdropper, Ayano, is friendly and offers to assist. With or without Ayano's assistance, the group fights or sneaks their way through the surrounding hills and the exterior of the fortress, up through the more lavish interior and to the top of the tower, where the final antagonist is defeated. Epilogue During the epilogue, she is seen with Suki and the rest of the party, as they have all decided to go with her on her journey. Gameplay Carol's defining attribute is her speed. She will almost always act first and is thus usually the best character for healing other characters before they can be captured, though Suki can be faster with the Bikini and Ring of Agility equipped. She gains the ability to improve the party's speed as well using the Mass Haste spell. Her defenses, however, are not great, and her basic attacks initially leave something to be desired. Offensively, in the early game, she is the host of the Poison Edge ability and the only party member to use it. Given the effectiveness of the Poisoned status against high HP enemies, she can make or break boss fights. Later, she receives the Quick Claws ability, which can deal surprisingly high damage, and as one of the two dagger-using characters in the party, her offense can be upgraded to a respectable level through the use of a Steel Dagger. Personality Carol is quite a simple character. She herself remarks in the Private Cell that she's not difficult to read and that Suki already knows her quite well. She is cheery, upbeat and intensely fetishistic, and these are her defining qualities. Her comments in missions are often perverted, much to the exasperation of Athena. She immensely enjoys both being tied up and tying up others, and is demonstrated to be a masochist; she is one of the few characters who enjoys being slapped in the Private Cell, she has to be warned by other party members not to allow herself to be captured, she suffers from a struggle penalty which prevents progress in escapes if she struggles too much or ineffectually and she even has a passive ability which causes her to regenerate hit points when she is tied up in battle, which can further be improved through interactions with her in the Private Cell. Carol is displayed to have no moral qualms whatsoever about her Guild membership. If asked about her participation in the guild, she will remark that she enjoys the kidnapping (and being captured) and cites Leroy as the only downside of membership. She is the only character other than Suki who can act as the viewpoint character in the Private Cell, and will do this if she defeats Suki in a practice battle or if Suki practices self-bondage. She is shown to be romantically attracted to Suki, both within the game and in the external AMA, and will comment on this occasionally. If asked about her family, she hints to Suki that she'd like to be more than family to her. In Belbasa Harbor, Athena has to pry Carol away from her in the inn so that Evelyn can get some time to catch up with Suki. In the bad ending, Carol's masochistic tendencies mean that she cannot be coerced directly as punishment is ineffective, so as with Athena, she is kept under control through the threat of Suki being punished in her place. Trivia * Carol is by far the most popular character in the game due to her personality and enthusiasm over binding and gagging girls and being bound and gagged.Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Personal Captives Category:Humans Category:Didnapper Characters